


Buckuniah (Or the most special menorah)

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Catholic Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, Human Furniture, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve's Pov, Sub Bucky Barnes, Wax Play, possibly sacreligious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: It's the eighth night of Hanukkah, and Steve, Tony, and Bucky are celebrating in their own unique way- where Bucky is the Hanukkah menorah. They finish off their celebration with some sex.Not as cracky as the premise would have you think. Mostly porn, feelings, and some humor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Buckuniah (Or the most special menorah)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> For the STB Bingo square Winter Holiday
> 
> For the TSB:  
> Title: Buckuniah (Or the most special menorah)  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 4022  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): T5 Wax Play  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stuckony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Porn, Wax Play, Human Furniture, BDSM  
> Summary: It's the eighth night of Hanukkah, and Steve, Tony, and Bucky are celebrating in their own unique way- where Bucky is the Hanukkah menorah. They finish off their celebration with some sex.  
> Word Count: 1483

It was the eighth night of Hanukkah. The eighth night of them doing this. And it worked, far better than any of them had imagined.

The candles were specially made by Tony. Wax that wouldn’t burn skin, wicks long enough to last the required time with an adhesive that would stick to skin. They were even the colors Tony said belonged to the Hanukkah candles he used in college. Bucky’s family had never had candles in those colors, but they were definitely pretty.

Steve loved watching the play of shadowed color on Bucky’s back. And at the end, the wax, well, the colors didn’t all mix the best with each other, but there was its own beauty there, in the imperfections. And the sex definitely didn’t hurt.

They weren’t there yet, tonight. Right now, Tony and Steve were watching the candles burn as the wax melted onto Bucky’s back. They were carefully placed, the shamash on the rise of Bucky’s ass, slightly off center to avoid drips on his crack, the rest along his back to his shoulders. The shamash was the only white one, just as it had been the previous nights.

“Tony, please stop hurting my ears.” Steve was enjoying the view, but however much he loved Tony Stark, Tony absolutely could not sing, and he insisted on singing every single Hanukkah song he knew, every single night. Sometimes Steve wished the serum didn’t give him perfect pitch. He was stuck, especially since his other boyfriend (who actually could carry a tune) both knew he enjoyed bringing his Catholic ass to their Jewish celebrations. Still, what they were doing was a twist he had never expected.

“But it’s _tradition_ ,” Tony whined. They were both attempting to hold normal conversation while their boyfriend was there, naked, with candles on his back. It was both odd, and very, very, _very_ arousing. Steve was looking forward to when the candles burned out. When that happened, well, then it was time for some fun. But only if he had the patience until then.

The candles were more than two-thirds burned down. This pattern was the most elaborate of them all, and it was totally just the way the wax dripped. “Tony, I want to _draw_ and I can’t concentrate with your caterwauling.” Oops. That was a miscalculation, what with the way Tony’s eyes glinted sharply in the flickering candlelight. Steve grabbed a photo for later reference since instead of drawing, he was going to have an argument. Oh well, that worked just as well for foreplay.

“Caterwauling, Steve? Really? I’d like to see you do better.” Steve opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Tony continued, “And don’t try to tell me you don’t know the words. I know you have an eidetic memory, and this is the second year you’ve heard my songs, not to mention all the years you went to Bucky’s for Hanukkah.” Steve didn’t really have a choice at that point, but since he didn’t, well, it was time to prove he could sing.

As he started, Tony looked smug. Damn it, apparently Steve singing was what he wanted all along. Still, Tony was gorgeous when smug, so Steve might as well show off. And he was going all out. _Maoz Tzur_ was a song that he could show off both his singing chops and the fact that he could at least mimic the Hebrew. (It also helped that it was one of the melodies that remained unchanged from before and after his time in the ice. Even with the language he didn’t know, the sound was familiar.)

He watched Tony’s face carefully as he sang. It went from smug to awed. Huh. He hadn’t realized he never sang for Tony before. That would change, especially if it got his boyfriend looking at him like that. A warm flush started to hit his cheeks while the rest of his blood began to rush in the opposite direction. Still, it wasn’t quite time yet, the candles were burning low but hadn’t gone out. And they had agreed.

So, when Steve finished the song, he decidedly didn’t look at Tony as he picked up his sketchbook. He felt Tony sit down beside him, but he wasn’t going to be distracted from drawing the way the light flickered, casting shadows. It was an abstract drawing, rather than a portrait, but he was pouring how he felt into it. Also, pouring his focus into giving himself patience to finish and wait until it was time.

And soon enough the first candle flickered out, soon enough the rest followed. Still, Bucky stayed still. He would until they moved on to the next step, until he was no longer their menorah. Tony and Steve had discussed this, and Steve was soon behind Bucky, Tony in front. The wax was dripped all over Bucky’s back, and Steve pressed his fingers into the cooling wax. As he did, Bucky shuddered underneath him, the kind made when the sensations were almost too good. Still, Bucky was silent. No matter how much he enjoyed, when they played like this, Bucky preferred to be silent.

Steve quickly stripped and slid the plug out of Bucky’s ass, sliding himself right in. The last half hour of Bucky, naked with wax dripping on his back, was plenty of foreplay. Tony seemed to feel the same way, as he was sliding his own cock into Bucky’s mouth. As they started to thrust, they leaned over Bucky and kissed each other. Steve couldn’t see where Tony’s hands were, but his own were caressing Bucky’s hips.

All the chatter of before was gone, now the room was silent except for the sounds of skin against skin. Even without the same kind of headspace, with Bucky silent it was easier for him to be silent. Steve had one hand gripping Bucky’s hip, while the other traced along the wax. God, Bucky was amazing. And gorgeous. And here he was. And not only did he have Bucky, he had Tony. Steve had to be the luckiest man in the world. He looked up, and saw in Tony’s eyes the same awe and happiness reflected back at him.

Then the sensations grew too strong for thinking. His cock was thrusting deep into Bucky’s ass, the tight warmth squeezing him deliciously, as the feel of Bucky’s skin under one hand, and the wax under the other emphasized how two things could be described as smooth and yet feel completely different. Bucky’s skin was silken, smooth and dripping with sweat, yet with a texture to it, while the wax was smooth and dry, completely flat. The difference somehow just made everything he was feeling more, and better.

Steve lost himself in the feelings, the smoothness, the heat. He wasn’t thinking at all, just feeling what was around him, under him. He kept thrusting, as his hips began to stutter as he came close to his climax. Reaching around, the hand that had been exploring the wax came to Bucky’s cock. It was hard, leaking, and clearly ready to come. As he began to stroke it, Tony’s voice hit his ears.

“Damn, Bucky! You’re so good. I’m gonna come.”

Hearing that brought Steve closer to his own climax. He began to thrust harder into Bucky, his hand on Bucky’s cock getting more erratic. As he is about to come, he finally speaks again. “Go ahead, Buck! Come for me.” And Bucky comes, and as he comes, he tightens on Steve’s cock, pulling Steve’s orgasm right out of him. After coming, Steve ends up draped on Bucky’s back. Bucky is still holding his position. God, Steve loves him.

By the way Tony is lying in front of Bucky, he’d come as well. Steve levered himself up. There was one more thing to do before they could all collapse and cuddle together. Carefully, gently, using the supplies gathered ahead of time for the purpose, Steve cleaned the wax off Bucky’s back. The endorphins from sex were still flowing through Bucky, clearly, by the way he shivered whenever Steve touched, whenever something tugged. That’s why they did this now. If they waited until after cuddles, the pain was no longer fun (they had learned that the first night).

After Steve finished cleaning Bucky’s back, it was time to snuggle each other tight. “Okay, Buck. Go snuggle Tony. I’ll be right there.” Without a word Bucky went to wrap around Tony. Steve took a moment to grab a blanket for the three of them. Bucky would fall asleep, still in his headspace, and before falling asleep snuggled next to them, Steve took one moment to be grateful. Here he was, next to his miracles.

He whispered into the now dark tower. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Tony whispered back. “I’m the lucky one. _Nes Gadol Haya Po._ ”

But then, isn’t love always a miracle?

**Author's Note:**

> Nes Gadol Haya Po- It means "A Great Miracle Happened Here". The initials (the Hebrew letters nun, gimmel, hay, and pey) are what is on the dreidels in Israel. In the rest of the world, dreidels have Nes Gadol Haya Sham- "A Great Miracle Happened There" (initials nun, gimmel, hay and shin). A dreidel is a four sided spinning top that is commonly used at Hanukkah- you can google if you're curious about how the game of dreidel is played.


End file.
